gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera"
The RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" is the fourth of four mobile suits in the Gundam Development Project. It would eventually be developed into the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-78GP04G Gundam Gerbera was intended to be built specifically for high-speed assault. Its major feature was a pair of "stürm booster" thrusters that could be equipped to the shoulders to increase the unit's top speed and range. However, the Federation came to the realization that both the RX-78GP04G and the RX-78GP01Fb would essentially be filling the same niche and the GP04G, due to its high-performance designs, was radically more expensive then the GP01Fb. Because of this, the Federation canceled development of the RX-78GP04G, leaving Anaheim Electronics with a half-completed prototype. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber produces high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field filled with superheated plasma that creates a deadly cutting blade. It is an effective weapon for close-quarters combat. ;*Long Beam Rifle :A specialized high-power beam rifle designed specifically for the Gerbera, it features an advanced firing control system integrated in to the weapon. ;**Jitte :The beam jitte attached to the Gerbera's beam rifle is a specialized beam saber designed to catch enemy beam sabers, allowing the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out his main beam saber. System Features ;*Stürm boosters :The Stürm boosters are devices similar to booster pods which are attached to back of the Gerbera and are fitted with high-performance thrusters for propulsion purposes, giving the unit high speed and mobility. The boosters consume propellant and therefore can be jettisoned at any time to avoid becoming dead-weight once empty. History According to the MG model manual and MS encyclopedia, one of the tactics that Zeon used to great success against the Federation in the One Year War was high speed strikes with mobile suits. Federation forces had little time to react before being attacked by mobile suit squadrons. So, it was not surprising that the Federation sought to develop high speed assault mobile suits of its own. It was about at this time that the Delaz Fleet approached the division of Anaheim Electronics created from the Zeonic Company, which was still filled with Zeon loyalists. They then revised the design of the RX-78GP04G, transforming it into the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra assault mobile suit. Some say that the branch of the Earth Federation which later developed into Titans canceled the development in order to provide in secret this mobile suit to the spy Cima Garahau. Although highly possible, no actual record could be traced to support this argument. Variants *'AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra' Picture Gallery img69.jpg Gerbera-girl.jpg|RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" MS Girl Trivia *In Gihrens Greed, there's a choice where the developers can abort or finish the development of the GP04G. When finished, the suit possesses high mobility and strength. *The GP04G makes a brief appearance near the end of Gundam Evolve 4 as it is being observed by Anaheim Electronics employees before being closed off as illegal data. External Links *RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" on MAHQ.net Category:Universal Century mobile suits Category:Universal Century